


Stony 616

by MyloShinobu



Series: Stony Tales [1]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyloShinobu/pseuds/MyloShinobu
Summary: Tony Stark ha desarrollado una adicción al sabio de la piel de es joven rubio de ojos azules. Un sabor que empalaga pero sigue deseando probar.





	Stony 616

**Author's Note:**

> Me inspiré en la canción de José José que lleva el mismo nombre. Técnicamente cuenta toda la historia pero lo adapté para que fuera Stony. En un inicio quería hacerlo con los MCU pero cuando me puse a ver imágenes fue inevitable no pensar en los 616 mientras hacia la historia. 
> 
> Espero les guste...
> 
> Canción: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gjhRfAZ3G_4

_T_ _e recuerdo todavía_

_Con la cara desvelada_

_La ternura en la sonrisa_

_Y el verano a tus espaldas_

 

Se despertó al sentir una leve luz pegando directamente a sus ojos. Se quejó por la molestia que le ocasionaba. No recordaba porque estaba esa cortina abierta, pensaba moverse a un lado para cubrirse con las sábanas cuando una respiración suave lo saco de su adormecimiento.

Se levantó sentándose en la cama para observar a quien lo acompañaba. Se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver ese hermoso cuerpo durmiendo a su lado. Las sábanas apenas cubrían unas partes de su cuerpo pero por las mordidas y los chupetones suponían lo que había pasado. No creyó que lo hubiera logrado pese a lo renuente que ese rubio fue los días anteriores. 

Se acercó lentamente tratando de ser lo más sigiloso posible. Miraba el cuerpo blanco, enrojecido un poco por el bronceado y la marca del bañador. Recorrer a detalle ese cuerpo, lo saboreaba y recordaba esa dulce sensación en sus labios. Sabía a azúcar, tan dulce y él siempre fue débil a los sabores dulces. Sus dedos empezaron a viajar por esa piel clara, con las llemas de sus dedos sintió esa espalda ancha sin prisa, saboreo la curvatura de los glúteos hasta llegar a los muslos apetecibles.

Tras ver que su invitado no despertaba, se mordió su labio inferior y decidió bajar. Abrió un poco las piernas de quien aún permanecía inerte, lo suficiente para poder morder esos muslos deliciosos, escuchó un leve quejido, con una sonrisa pícara se acercó al otro para disfrutar del placentero sabor de ese otro muslo. Otro gemido dulce. Deseo ir por más.

Acomodándose, acarició eso dos glúteos firme que tenía en su cara. Saboreo la idea mientras los movía y apretaba. Se abrió camino y con el deseo en la boca, comenzó a degustar ese apetecible orificio. Lentamente, con su lengua, saboreaba y consentía hasta que escuchó el gemido en forma de queja de alguien que ya había despertado. No dejó su tarea, aún sintiendo los leves movimientos de cadera y al rubio recargándose en sus codos mientras gemía y salivaba.

Tras terminar su trabajo con la boca, comenzó introduciendo sus dedos. El gemido del rubio fue más sonoro. Tony sonrió al lograr lo ese dulce ruido que lo enloqueció la noche anterior. Levantó un poco más ese hermoso trasero color nata dejando al azabache acomodar mejor su intromisión con sus dedos. Sus labios comenzaron a recorrer esa columna que temblaba, llegó al cuello grueso y lo mordió saboreándolo.

-Basta...-gimió el rubio, Tony rió de forma traviesa mientras seguía degustando esa piel.

-Voy...

Tanteo con sus manos el mueble a un lado de la cama, alcanzó uno de los pocos condones que aún quedaban, lo tomó con prisa, lo abrió con los dientes y lo colocó con urgencia en su miembro erecto. Tomó de nuevo la botella pequeña de lubricante y sacó el sobrante para llenar ese orificio y volver a invadirlo. El rubio gemía fuerte, llegó un punto que no quiso controlar sus gemidos y con la boca abierta expulsaba esos gemidos que salían de la garganta. El azabache lo acomodó haciéndolo levantar un poco más el trasero y colocando las rodillas firmes para que se sostuviera.

Era una posición tan vergonzosa que el cuerpo de piel clara comenzaba a tornarse rojo. Tony se mordió la lengua conteniendo su entusiasmo. Tomo la cintura delgada y comenzó a introducirse en ese bello rubio. Este se quejaba al sentirse invadido, el azabache entraba lentamente. Se notaba que ya había estado ahí pero la sensación seguía siendo exquisita. El azabache gimió al sentirse totalmente dentro, el rubio soltó un quejido mientras ocultaba su rostro en la almohada.

Los movimientos empezaron a ser lentos, suaves. Los quejidos de ser invadido, el gruñidos de querer entrar mucho más. La suave danza de caderas, el goteo de un miembro que era acariciado por el azabache mientras soltaba mordidas y chupetones alrededor de esos bien trabajados músculos. Lo estaba gozando, tener a ese chico tan dulce y amable gimiendo por él era una satisfacción indescriptible.

Culminó pero su amado rubio aún gemía con el tacto de sus rasposas manos. Siguió con la labor manual, acariciaba cada parte de ese miembro exigente mientras el rubio jadeaba y gemía provocándole escalofríos y deseo. Mordisqueaba y chupaba hasta que sintió como el otro terminaba en sus manos. Con agitas respiraciones, el rubio cayó y el azabache encima de él mientras le daba un beso en la espalda. Se quitó el condón para amarrarlo y arrojarlo lejos.

Tras unos segundos encima, decidió tirarse a un lado para observar ese rostro enrojecido por el excelente sexo. Unos hermosos ojos azules lo observaban con una sonrisa en los labios. Se apresuró a besarlo mientras el rubio se recostaba de lado. Tras el choque de sus lenguas y las mordidas excitantes en sus labios, se separaron para contemplarse.

-¿Cómo es que terminé despertando de esa manera?

-Y las ganas de devorarte aún no terminan-dijo Tony mientras le mordía el costado del cuello provocando una risa del rubio.

-Señor Stark...yo...

-¡Tony!-alegó este mirándolo a los ojos-. Te dije que me digas Tony

Se volvieron a besar, deseosos, hambrientos de perpetuar ese momento. Sintió el cuerpo corpulento subir a él y Tony solo soltó un sonidito aprobatorio por el acto. Ambos miembros quedaron juntos mientras Tony lo abrazaba del cuello sin dejar de saborear el interior de esa boca. Cuando terminaron, el rubio se recostó en el pecho del azabache mientras este le acariciaba la espalda.

-¿Me va a decir tu nombre o me mantendrás en la duda, encanto?-el rubio rió y miró de nuevo al azabache.

-Steve Rogers

Tony pudo apreciar el hermoso paisaje frente a sus ojos. El amanecer estaba posicionándose frente a ellos, la luz se reflejaba en ese hermoso cuerpo encima de él. El rostro del rubio se notaba cansado, desvelado de todas las travesuras que hizo Tony con él. Le sonreía con ternura y el azabache parecía rendido a ese hermoso chico.

 

 _Era ca_ _si de mañana_

_Me dijiste hasta luego_

_Te marchaste lentamente_

_Convirtiéndote en recuerdo_

 

 

-Tengo que irme-susurró Steve tras un beso que lo hizo perder el aliento.

-¿Eh?-preguntó Tony desanimado-. Pero si recién estoy empezando...-le mordió la clavícula haciéndole gemir.

-Tony... yo...

-Sí, así...-Tony lo sujetó con fuerza de la cintura mientras besuqueaba el pecho trabajado, mordía sus pezones y volvía sus besos hacia la garganta.

-Tengo que irme...-repitió y se zafó del agarre del azabache que hizo un puchero. Lo alcanzó a besar una última vez.

-Dime que te veré de nuevo antes de irme-Steve rió y lo besó en los labios de nuevo.

-Lo veré esta noche, señor Stark

Antes de que Tony pudiera quejarse lo vio salir de la cama. Apreció ese hermoso cuerpo esculpido que gimió tantas veces bajo él, y a veces encima. Observó determinadamente cada rincón como queriendo grabarlo en su memoria fotográfica. Terminó de cambiarse pero aún el ajustado uniforme se notaba ese cuerpo fornido. Tony estaba sintiéndose orgulloso de haberlo hecho gemir. Steve lo miró con una sonrisa dulce.

-Hasta luego, Tony

Salió apresurado, observó alrededor de los pasillos antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Tony hizo un gesto de triunfo con la mano y regresó a las sabanas que conservaban ese aroma. Absorbió el olor para grabárselo en la memoria. En tres días se iría y le costó 2 en conseguir que ese hermoso rubio aceptara entrar a su cama. Era empleado del hotel por lo que era evidente que se negaría pero tras una pequeña mentira sobre la tubería de su baño y unas copas tras final de turno, cedió.

Una atracción hubo entre los dos cuando le ayudó con su equipaje y lo encaminó a su habitación. Mientras exploraba cada movimiento del rubio que dejaba sus maletas y parloteaba cosas que tenía que decir a cada cliente. Agradeció tanto que Pepper lo obligará tomar unas vacaciones. Actuó inmediatamente sin dejarlo ir, el rubio tenía duda en su mirada pero termino escapando.

Tony es insistente, conseguiría lo que quisiera. No iba a acosarlo descaradamente, eso quedaría muy mal. Pero si enviaría pequeños detalles para hacer sonreír al rubio. Sí, descubrió que tenía una hermosa sonrisa y unos labios dulces que también descubrió que succionaban muy bien.

Una pequeña nota, un pequeño detalle simple mientras la mirada de Tony lo ignoraba para coquetear con alguna chica por ahí. Lo buscaba para una pequeña conversación sin sentido o sobre el servicio, le hacía un alago sobre él y seguía su camino como si no le interesara. Poco a poco el rubio fue cayendo, sonriendo ante los detalles y ruborizándose cuando Tony lo veía con una sonrisa seductora mientras alzaba su bebida saludándolo y guiñándole el ojo.

Steve lo vio coqueteando con tantas chicas, saludándolas para que al final terminara dándole un detalle solo a él. No entendía el propósito de ello pero tampoco podía negar que no le atraía el sujeto. Imponente presencia, sonrisa seductora y un porte elegante. Cada mirada que le daba parecía devorarlo y eso le intimidó un poco. Además está prohibido tener ese tipo de relaciones con los clientes.

Solo entre conversaciones con sus compañeros se enteró que el hombre era el afamado Tony Stark. El dueño de  _Stark Industries_ , la empresa de energía más importante del mundo. Un billonario como él coqueteándole, parecía una absurda situación. Pero sabía que el hombre solo quería una noche y, con tantas miradas depravadas, a Steve también le daban ganas.

Aceptó quedarse después de su turno a reparar el baño de uno de los clientes porque sabía quién era. Era mera curiosidad, cuando el hombre le pidió acompañarlo con unas copas solo se dejó llevar. Cuando se dio cuenta, Steve estaba montado en el regazo de ese hombre besándolo desesperadamente. Él billonario parecía desesperado por probar cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo experimento sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido. Un hombre, con fama de mujeriego, sabía cómo consentirlo y los puntos exactos donde tocar. Probó cada rincón de su cuerpo, lo abrió de forma tan vergonzosa y lo penetró con vigor que entendió a todas esas mujeres que deseaban entrar a la cama de Tony Stark.

Tony era un amante insaciable y estaba consintiendo cada parte de Steve. Lo puso en posiciones vergonzosas pero siempre sabiendo donde tocar y como hacerlo gemir. Steve no imaginó que sonidos tan vulgares salieran de su boca mientras un hombre lo penetraba con todo el deseo del mundo. Steve había caído en los encantos de Tony Stark y aceptaría mientras pudiera tenerlo.

...

Veía embelesado la imagen frente a sus ojos, la copa de champagne había caído hace mucho y el agua que se agitaba en la enorme bañera empezaba a desbordarse. El rubio subía y bajaba sobre su miembro, deseoso, jadeante y a punto de llegar al orgasmo. Tony jugaba con esos dulces pezones, los raspaba con los dientes mientras Steve trataba de sostenerse de la bañera. Húmedo, desnudo y gimiendo por su miembro parecía un sueño.

¿Dónde se había ocultado semejante belleza tantos años?

\----

Caminaban alejados del hotel, en la parte más escondida de esa playa. Era el atardecer el que se asomaba. Los últimos días se la había pasado tan bien, jugueteando en la cama. Tony también había dejado que ese rubio lo poseyera y realmente fue una experiencia que no dudaría repetir. Aunque siendo honestos, él amaba poseer al rubio con desesperación. Que gimiera su nombre en el oído y se abriera para él.

Ahora, en el día libre de Steve, el azabache quería llevarlo a la playa. No se podía resistir a hacerlo en algún lugar público. Tal vez lo cacharían pero nada le emocionaba más que en las revistas saliera él devorándose a ese fuerte rubio. Seguro le causaría problemas pero si lo corrían por incumplir las reglas del hotel, Tony le daría un hogar en su cama.

Se sentaron en la playa solitaria, miraron como las olas empezaban a moverse con calma. Tony no podía quitar la vista de ese hombre y antes de que el atardecer se fuera, decidió robarle un beso. Pensando que sería reprimido, porque descubrió que ese hombre tenía cierto instinto de madre, pero para su grata sorpresa, le contestaba igual. Ansioso, desesperado y dejándose caer en la arena suave.

A Tony le tardó unos minutos cuando ya estaba dentro de Steve, haciéndolo gemir mientras saboreaba esa piel dulce. Quería grabarse bien, el recuerdo del sabor de esa piel. Había pasado por tantas y esta le causaba adicción, le provocaba deseos que no entendía pero estaba seguro que jamás se cansaría de probar. Le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja mientras se movía ávidamente.

-Tony...-gimió Steve en su oído, Tony solo pudo devorarle los labios.

-Vente conmigo...-soltó Tony dejando al rubio sorprendido-. No sé que tienes en mí pero tengo ganas de experimentarlo por un largo, laaaaargo rato.

El azabache suplicaba respuesta pero Steve prefirió besarlo y hacerlo terminar. Tony se rindió ante ello y siguió las embestidas y siguió sus atenciones al cuerpo enrojeció por el pronto orgasmo. Un gemido fuerte resonó en esa parte de la playa tan solitaria y se besaron deseosos tras terminar y seguir idiotizados por el placer.

...

-No puedo...-dijo Steve quien miraba el mar, sus ropas ya estaban acomodadas.

-¿Por qué?-Steve se encogió de hombros.

-No se supone que esté haciendo esto contigo... Estoy comprometido con alguien más.

-¿Cuándo se casaran?

-En un mes...

-Me hubieras dicho y yo...

-¿Te habrías rendido? ¿En serio? Lo poco que te conozco sé que no te rendirías solo por eso.

-Bueno si pero...-Steve lo miraba escéptico con una media sonrisa en sus labios.

-Además... ¿No es esto solo una aventura para ti? Teniendo a todas las chicas a tu alrededor muriendo por ti seguro encontrarás a alguien mejor en cuanto salgas de este lugar.

Tony iba a alegar en contra pero Steve tenía cierta razón. Todo esto era solo una aventura pasajera. Seguramente cuando unos ojos bonitos o pechos deseables aparecieran frente a él iría corriendo por el dueño o dueña para olvidarse de esos maravillosos días.

Esperaba que fuera así.

...

Su último día en ese hotel no lo desperdició. Con algo de dinero extra al gerente logró tener a Steve todo el día en su habitación. Sobre negocios y asuntos sobre algo que Steve no entendió pero no importaba. Se estaban devorando ahí dentro sin interrupciones. El rubio se sentía algo culpable pero mientras la lengua caliente del azabache pasaba por los puntos exactos, se le olvidó el mundo allá afuera. Pidieron de comer pidiendo dejar la comida fuera y ellos la recogerían en cuanto se fueran para no despertar sospechas por las cuestiones poco pudorosas de la situación.

Trataban de comer pero el deseo les terminaba ganando, Tony tomaba alguna fruta para recorrer el cuerpo del rubio. Era algo empalagoso, la dulce piel junto la fruta dulce pero que Tony no dejó de probar. Pasaba una fruta por el punto que deseaba morder y terminaba dejando una enorme marca en su cuerpo. Steve agradecía que los cuartos fueran insonoros porque si no todo el hotel hubiera escuchado todos esos fuertes gemidos que el azabache le hizo soltar a lo largo del día y en condiciones poco decentes.

El cuarto era un desastre y ellos seguían teniendo sexo en el piso como conejos en época de celo. Todo era tan adictivo, los labios, las caricias. No querían renunciar a ellas pero el alba pronto amenazaría con su aparición. Tony solo se sorprendió lo mucho que se había hecho adicto a ese cuerpo en tan solo unos días.

El sexo podría sacar de ti un lado que sueles desconocer.

...

_Mis manos no pueden olvidarte_

_Mis ojos extrañan tu mirada_

_Y tu piel de azúcar en mis labios_

_Se vuelve salada_

 

Despertó cansado, aturdido más que nada. Se estiró sintiendo que no podía moverse. Miró alrededor... ¡Vaya! Tres chicas esta vez. Había sido una fiesta muy intensa. Por el dolor de cabeza y la habitación de hotel seguramente se había pasado embriagándose más de la cuenta, como lo ha hecho desde que volvió de vacaciones. Ya Pepper le reprendió, le insistió que dejara sus tonterías y se concentrara en la empresa pero parecía que a Tony no le importaba. Solo quería seguir bebiendo y probando cuanta persona pasara frente suyo.

Una pelirroja asomo su cabeza para abrazarlo. Tony sonrió complacido y pegaron sus labios pero una sensación de desagrado fue lo que realmente sintió. Si esa mujer tenía un cuerpo de ensueño, unos pechos y nalgas voluptuosas... ¿por qué no sentía la misma satisfacción que antes? ¡Por favor! El gran Tony Stark tenía a cualquier chica que quisiera, como quisiera y así era feliz.

¿Qué cambio?

Entonces el recuerdo de una piel dulce le llegó a su boca, acaricio sus labios recordando esa sensación y ese gusto. El recuerdo de ese sabor a azúcar estaba desapareciendo de sus recueros. Ya hace dos o tres semanas. No recordaba exactamente pero... Las imágenes de unos muslos pálidos, un trasero firme y unos pectorales con unos pezones muy sensibles se hicieron eco en su memoria.

¡Maldición!

...

-¡Tony!-entró Pepper gritando en la oficina mientras el acusado se servía el tercer trago del día-. ¡¿No son ni las doce y sigues bebiendo?! ¡¿Podrías concentrarte?! Tenemos demasiado trabajo y no puedo pensar correctamente si sigues bebiendo como loco y tengo que vigilarte.

-Tranquila, Pepper... todo irá bien-se arrojó a su silla para beber el licor en su mano. Pepper suspiró, cerró la puerta y se acercó para arrojarle un sobre amarillo que llevaba en la mano.

-¿Me puedes explicar esto, Tony?-este miró curioso el sobre y lo tomó.

Al abrirlo se llevó una gran sorpresa mientras Pepper se sentaba para mirarlo determinadamente. Eran fotos de Tony y ese hermoso chico rubio teniendo sexo en la playa. Una sonrisa traviesa se asomó en su rostro al rememorar aquel encuentro. Eran más de 10 fotos, unas tenían muy buenos ángulos aunque no los que le gustarían.

-¿Quién las tomó?-preguntó Tony volviéndolas a ver.

-Un paparazzi... me sobornó. Como últimamente no hemos tenido buena aceptación con los inversionistas por tus constantes fiestas tuve que aceptar para que no salieran a la luz. Eso pasó en tus últimas vacaciones, ¿no?-Tony le sonrió complacido y sin rastro de arrepentimiento.- ¡Tony! ¿Para qué demonios tenías una habitación si sales con estas cosas? Te conseguí la que era especialmente para eso...

-Tendrías que verlo, Pepper... Era necesario tenerlo contra la arena de la playa. Combinaba con él-. Potts suspiró cansada.

-Tony... ¿Sabes que ese chico se va a casar, no?

-Sí...-Tony hizo un puchero sin dejar de ver las fotos-. ¿Crees que el fotógrafo que las tomó pueda pasarme la copia digital? Quisiera tener estas fotos de fondo de pantalla-.Pepper puso los ojos en blanco harta y luego arrojó una memoria USB a su escritorio.

Conocía bien a su jefe.

-Tony... ¿Es por eso que estás comportándote como un idiota desde que volviste? ¿Te enamoraste de él?

-¿Enamorar? No... no... Eso... Eso es muy...pronto. Pero si sintieras lo que sentí con él... Era magia... como destino... No sé...Pero se va a casar por lo que...ya da igual.

Tony hizo un puchero que ocultaba su tristeza, volvió a mirar las fotos en sus manos para examinarlas de nuevo. Pepper lo miraba, en su vida podría imaginar ver a su jefe tan melancólico por alguien que conoció solo unos días. Había chicas extravagantes con las que había salido más de una vez y aún así no era el mismo apego. Pepper tenía información de más pero le agradaba la idea de ver a su jefe en ese estado. Era reconfortante.

-Sé donde vive-sentenció Pepper, Tony la miró con sorpresa y aunque lo deseaba, contuvo sus ganas de suplicarle que le diera tal información.

-Ah... ¿sí?-Pepper rió al ver que era tan obvio.

-Tengo una junta, me voy.

Pepper se levantó decidida cuando escuchó unos pasos rápidos tras de ella y vio a Tony impidiéndole el paso. Solo pudo soltar una carcajada al ver a Tony tan desesperado. Él le suplicaba con los ojos aunque las palabras no salían de su boca.

-Te envié la información por correo-sentenció Pepper abriéndose paso, Tony reviso su celular desesperado.

...

 _Todo el tiempo transcurrido me lastima íntimamente_  
_Y pensar en tu regreso me resulta insuficiente,_  
_Para mí no hay nada eterno y pienso en estar contigo_  
_Nada más que por salvarme y creer que sigo vivo._

 

-¿Tony?-esos ojos azules se abrieron de sorpresa al ver a su inesperado invitado. El nombrado rascaba su nuca y estaba nervioso ante el hombre vestido tan casual.

-Hola, cariño-sonrió coqueto- ¿Cómo has estado?

\--Bien... ¿Cómo...?-el azabache se encogió de hombros.

-Unos cuantos dólares al hotel y eso... Por cierto... me dijeron que renunciaste.

-Sí... Encontré un mejor trabajo.

-Ya veo...

-¿Quieres pasar?

-Claro...-entró nervioso y curioso por el departamento.

La habitación estaba casi vacía, había cajas llenas con varios aparatos domésticos, libros y ropa. Una mudanza era evidente. Pese a que nunca había estado ahí sabía que ese lugar estaba bastante vacío. Caminó con paso torpe hasta llegar en el medio de lo que parecía una sala.

-¿Cómo has estado?-preguntó Tony mirando con curiosidad la casa.

-Bien...

-¿Te mudas, eh?

-Sí, bueno... Este es mi departamento de soltero entonces...

-Claro, claro... la boda... ¿Es mañana?-Steve solo afirmó sin decir nada-. Ya veo... ¿Hay alguien más en casa?

-No...-dijo Steve recargándose en la puerta-. Solo estoy yo...

Sin dudarlo mucho, Tony lo encerró con sus brazos y lo besó con intensidad. El recuerdo que tanto estaba deseando recuperar se hizo nítido al contacto de sus labios y su lengua. Era la memoria, el recuerdo que tanto amaba y anhelaba. Lo sabía, desde que salió de ese hotel supo que buscaría como imbécil otra persona con ese delicioso sabor dulce en su piel pero era imposible, en especial cuando ya sabía quién sí lo tenía.

Tony presionó más el beso para profundizarlo, la sorpresa fue que Steve lo abrazara de la cintura para luchar por el dominio de ese beso. Cuando se dio cuenta, el rubio le quitó el saco y estaba ansioso quitando el cinturón mientras seguían comiéndose a besos. Tony también empezó quitar esa playera de manga larga que estaba tan bien ajustada.

Caminaron en dirección a la habitación pero como seguían besándose, tropezaron con una caja y cayeron al piso. Tras una risa estrepitosa de ambos, sus rostros quedaron cerca y de forma traviesa empezaron a juguetear con la lengua del otro. Sin tocas sus labios, las lenguas se saboreaban. Rieron para luego seguir el beso profundo. Extrañaban esa sensación.

Steve cayó encima de Tony, este ya estaba disfrutando los jugosos pezones como recordaba. Sí, esa piel. Ese dulzor. Ese aroma. Tony se disculpaba de antemano con la novia, se robaría a Steve y no volverían a verlo nunca. Bueno, tal vez en las fotos de las revistas donde salga devorándose a ese Dios Griego en alguna playa o cualquier lugar público que ya tiene planeado. Steve soltaba deliciosos gemidos y el miembro de Tony ya había reaccionado.

-Tony...-musitó Steve entre jadeos, Tony sonrió.

Empezó a acariciar la espalda desnuda de Steve. Llegó a esa curvatura entre la espalda y las nalgas hasta llegar al punto deseado. Saboreándolo, entró a ese rubio moviendo con ganas sus dedos. Steve empezó a mover su cintura haciendo fácil la tarea. El gemido constante de Steve lo estaba haciendo llegar pero tenía que soportar. Se levantó un poco hasta llegar al oído de Steve mientras le mordía el lóbulo

-¿Te puedes poner en cuatro?-susurró Tony, Steve lo miró sonrojado y solo afirmó.

El rubio, se colocó en posición mientras Tony se levantaba para poder penetrarlo. Contempló con entusiasmo ese hermoso y pálido trasero, lo apretó provocando espasmos en el rubio, Tony besó la columna con deseo y buscó en sus pantalones dos sobres pequeños. Un condón y uno de lubricante. Se colocó el condón para luego vaciarse el lubricante en los dedos y empezar a preparar a ese hermoso rubio.

Entraba y salía con entusiasmo, los gemidos de Steve resonaban en esa sala vacía y el eco estaba encendiendo a Tony. En cuanto sacó sus dedos, entró con desesperación haciendo gritar a Steve. Empujaba con fuerza mientras el otro se curveaba para recibirlo. Estaba más suave, como si estuviera preparado para eso. No, seguro se lo estaba imaginando por la desesperación de tener ese cuerpo de nuevo bajo su dominio.

Lo recostó de espaldas para abrir sus piernas y penetrarlo con fuerza. Embistió entusiasmado, besaba ese cuerpo blanco con deseo, se devoraba los pezones y luego los labios que estaban totalmente rojos. El rubio también lo probaba, le mordía a clavícula y deslizaba sus fuertes manos por los suaves músculos y el trasero redondo. Gemía cada que Steve le apretaba las nalgas con sus fuertes manos. Tras un poco más de su vaivén de caderas, terminaron mientras se besaban.

Tony se recostó en el pecho amplio de Steve mientras este le acariciaba la espalda. Mientras escuchaba el latir agitado del corazón del rubio, notó que bajo el sillón que estaba al lado de ellos había algo brillante. Por mera curiosidad lo alcanzó hasta notar que era un anillo de compromiso de una mujer. Estaba lleno de polvo. Soplo para quitarle el polvo y lo corroboró.

-¿Un anillo?-preguntó Tony, Steve solo lo miró sin hacer ningún gesto-. ¿Tu novia lo perdió?

-Tal vez...

Para Tony era raro, una mujer suele ser cuidadosa con esas cosas, en especial si se va a casar con el hombre que ama al siguiente día. Además, llevaba demasiado polvo para que pareciera que lo perdió reciente. Podría jurar que era el polvo de un mes, más o menos. Un idea le vino a la mente y miró a Steve, este sonreía de forma traviesa como confirmando algo. Le quitó el anillo y subiendo su mano sobre su cabeza lo arrojó como si fuese cualquier cosa.

Tony sonrió de forma felina mientras se acercaba a los labios de Steve y su mano viajaba por el brazo del rubio hasta que sus palmas chocaron, entrelazando sus dedos. Tony lo besó de forma ansiosa mientras se volvía a acomodar entre sus piernas.

-Eres un chico muy travieso

Steve sonreía complacido.   


End file.
